Machines for compacting soil or asphalt having a compacting member like a drum are well known in the art. Such machines use a hydrostatic drive with means for distribution of transmission fluid between the compacting member and a set of traction wheels. Typically, the hydrostatic drive includes a hydrostatic pump to which drive lines from the compacting member and the set of wheels are remotely connected via a manifold.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,523,611 discloses a hydrostatic transmission including a pump and a motor. The hydraulic transmission further includes an external manifold extending between and connecting the pump to the motor. The external manifold includes two conduits that connect ports in the pump to ports in the motor for supplying a hydraulic fluid between the pump and the motor.